An Accidental Spell
by ElphabaROCKS
Summary: "She hadn't meant to turn the boy into a frog, but he certainly deserved it." Young Elphaba sometimes just loses control of her magic... Oneshot.


**Hello, all! So lovely to be back to writing fanfiction…**

**Disclaimer: Je ne revendique pas la propriété de la comédie musicale ou le livre qu'il était fondé sur. Je suis juste ici pour les puces. Et tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de traduire ce passage sont mes gens très préférés.**

She hadn't meant to turn Pinn Lenner into a frog, but he certainly deserved it.

She could, for the most part, keep her magic under control and prevent outburst. But for the last month, he had followed her all the way home shouting the very creative "frog-face!" She tried not to let her bother her, which usually worked, but this boy in particular touched a nerve for some reason.

The little green amphibian stared up at her with wide, unintelligent eyes. It gave a little croak and tentivley came towards the beetle she held out for it. Elphaba sighed, realizing that this was going to result in a very unpleasant punishment when her father heard about it.

Her hands flashed and in split-second, the frog was squeezed tightly between them, making it so frightened, it peed on the ground. Crinkling her nose, the ten-year-old considered what to do. Every spell she had ever accidently cast like this had some sort of way to reverse it, she just needed to find out how.

"Alright, Pinn, you are coming with me and I'll find a way to change you back. Not that you deserve it."

The frog croaked again and tried to wiggle free. She distracted it with another flaying beetle.

Upon entering the garden of the Governor's mansion, she met her eight-year-old sister Nessarose, sitting in her wheelchair with some embroidery work. As she did every day, Elphaba greeted her with a kind word and a kiss, making sure to keep her hands with the frog out of sight. She had almost made it inside when her sister's words called her back.

"What do you have there, Fabala?"

Elphaba sighed and then smiled, trying to not look suspicious. "Oh, nothing. A few flower clippings for the table."

To her horror, her sister's face lit up. "Oh how wonderful! Do let me see them, the flowers are so lovely this time of year and Father hardly ever lets me leave the house."

"No, Nessie, they are…um…a surprise! You can't see them yet." A step back towards the door.

"Oh please, Fabala! I'll act surprised when I see them, I promise."

"Sorry, you'll have to wait." She was almost there, just one more step…

"Elphaba Thropp," her sister said, frowning and putting down the needlework. Elphaba winched. "I command you to show me those flowers as the Daughter of the Governor of Munchkinland and Future Leader. And the boss of you."

The green girl felt her heart sank, knowing that it was done for if Nessa saw her carrying around frogs. Dish duty and mopping the floors with the servants for a month, at least. But then, an idea struck her and she cursed herself for not thinking of it before.

"Alright, Nessie. I'll tell you the truth. There are no flowers, it's an even bigger surprise."

Nessa's eyes widened and she wheeled herself closer. "What is it?"

"I was walking home when I came upon a frog who informed me that he was actually a very handsome prince who had been transformed by a wicked witch and that if a real princess kissed him, he would change back." She smiled. "And since I happen to have a princess as a sibling, I thought I'd bring him to you."

Her sister let out a squeal and immediately demanded to see it. Elphaba produced the disgruntled creature and watched as Nessa ohhed and ahhed over it. Then, the girl took it delicately into her arms, slowly leaned forward, and pressed her lips on the frog's mouth.

Immediately, there was a huge puff of red smoke and a loud bang. Pinn Lenner stood there beside the chair, looking confused and dazed. Nessa looked at him in utmost horror and wheeled herself back several feet back. The boy spun around to see Elphaba standing there and began to stutter out words in shock.

"You…you turned me into…I can't believe…I was a…" He then looked at Nessa. "YOU KISSED ME! You actually kissed me! And it worked!"

Nessa adopted a look of utmost disgust and tried to wheel away, but he followed her, still stuttering on about being a frog and how the daughter of the governor kissed him. Elphaba, who had been holding her breath, released it in a shout of laughter. That laugh was followed by a very unladylike guffaw and she found herself rolling on the ground, tear streaming from her eyes.

Because it didn't matter what would happen or what punishment she received. The look on Nessa's face when she discovered _Pinn Lenner_ was her handsome prince was absolutely worth it.

**Oh, Elphie, I totally don't blame you. There are some people I want to turn into frogs too… :D**

**Please review! I love reading what you guys have to say, even if it's to curse me to an eternity of reading Twilight and watching Oprah… **


End file.
